Breaking Away
by forevatibette
Summary: Two Teenagers in Love, living in a small town


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

**Introducing-**

^Bette Porter^

Bette is Sixteen, loves all aspects of art. Ever since she was a little girl she had been visiting museums with her father, picking out all the great artists and evaluating them. Bette had always hoped that she would've be in control of her own future but her father had other idea's, only last week her father had told her that Yale was her only opinion to study the arts. Bette only sibling was her sister whom was hardly ever home but Bette would still write and she would get a reply every other week. Even though art was a passion of Bette's, nothing came close to the girl whom she had been seeing for almost wonderful 6 months. Bette was born and raised into one of the richest families in the south; she grew up in small town, where gossip spread like a plague. Bette's family may have had anything money could buy but she had a tressure so perfect that her family would never understand and that was Tina.  
Bette found it easy to fall for Tina, but loving her was another thing. Bette had been brought up in a house were her and her family never shared their emotions. Bette know that she was in love with the southern belle although no matter how hard Bette tried to convince Tina that she was in love with her, the words just couldn't escape her mouth. The teenagers love was a secret from the town, they knew that if it had been common knowledge that they were together, they would be the joke of the town and their parent's would never speak to them again so in that case they discrete when expressing their love to one another, stealing moments whenever possible. Bette had come to the understanding that if she wanted to keep Tina in her life, she needed to take a step forward and declare her love to Tina.

**^Tina Kennard^**

Tina is celebrating her seventeenth birthday in three days, the invitations have gone out to her friends, family and pretty much the entire town of 2000 odd residents, everything was set, Tina was eager for Saturday due to the fact that in two years, her and Bette would leave for bigger and better things and they could leave this small town, filled with homophobes. Tina's family was the average hard working family. Tina had two sisters and two brothers and she was the baby of the family and also the first Kennard to attempt graduation then onto collage. Her father was the soul provider of the family, he worked two jobs so that his children could have everything they could have ever hoped for and not only that, Tina's childhood was filled with affection and warmth, that one day Tina wanted to pass on to her children. Then there was Bette Porter. It surprised Tina how quickly she fell for the mocha skinned beauty, they had been friends for many years before although that friendship one day turned into a young love that would be frown upon by so many people, including their families. Tina's older sister Julia was the only person that knew about Bette and Tina and that was because she had come home from work to catch them making out on the couch. Tina begged her not to tell their parents and to this day Julia has not told a soul, she also collaborated their stories. Tina loves Bette with everything inside of her, they would spend nights under the bleaters at their high school, making out and also making plans for their future, they knew they were only young but they were madly in love. Tina wanted to tell her parents on her seventeenth birthday that she was in love with Bette, she couldn't keep the greatest thing to ever happen to her a secret any longer, although, she still wanted to discuss the coming out to Bette, this affected both of them.

**Chapter One**

Bette arrived at the Kennard Residence where she was welcomed by Julia at the door, as Bette walked in, Julia placed her hands on her hips while Bette looked curiously at her girlfriends sister 'what?'

'you need to tell your girlfriend to stop with the moods, she is driving me crazy'

'don't look at me, she is always happy when we are together' Bette announces proudly

'well that's all well and good but tell me what time were the two of you on the phone until this morning? No wonder she is always cranky, the two of you are joined at the hip I swear'

'where is she?' Bette asked

Julia sighs 'in her bedroom, I knocked and told her to move but she told me to leave her alone'

Bette smiled 'well let me try' as she starts walking towards the stairs

'ah Bette? Where do you think your going?' Julia inquired

Confusion struck Bette 'um getting her, why?'

'I don't trust the two of you in her room alone, you sit, I will let her know that you're here' with that Julia walked the stairs as Bette laughed Julia's comment off and sat down on the couch and waited

Bette heard footsteps and turned to see her gorgeous girlfriend enter, a smile hit Bette's face immediately. Bette could never get enough of Tina and as Tina strolled closer their eyes did not leave each other

'hey' Bette said slyly

'hi' Tina took hold of Bette's hand 'how are you?'

'Better now'

As Julia watched on 'you two make me sick, all this lovey dovy crap'

Bette and Tina left saying their goodbyes to Julia.

As the two teenagers walked to school, Bette looked at Tina and smiled 'I've got a secret' teased Bette

'oh your just a tease but I bet it has something to do with my birthday, am I right?' the excited blonde asked

'you are too clever for your own good, you know that right? Yes baby, it's your birthday present but you will get no more information out of me'

Tina looked around before clinching onto Bette's hand 'I really don't need a present, because I have everything I need right here'

'Come here' as Bette pulled Tina over into some near by bushers

'I can't wait until we leave so I'm able to just be able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want, I am so over the hiding'

'hmm I think it's a turn on' Tina's comment shocked Bette

Tina brought Bette closer and started kissing her girlfriend, their lips locked together, their tongues finding their way into each others mouths, each time they kissed theses days the desire would build a little more, their passion left them breathless after separating

'baby, let's blow off school and we can go somewhere, I want us to make love, I can't wait much longer, I know you said that you wanted to be able to tell me and show me at the same time but a girls getting desperate' come the whisper from a desperate girl crying out

'your incorrigible' Bette laughed

'yes I am and damn proud of it'

'I stand by what I said so you baby (kiss) you will have to learn to deal with that'

'your all kinds of cute when you stand your ground'

Bette laughed as she placed her arms around Tina's waist 'I..I..' but the words just wouldn't come out

Tina looked curiously at her girlfriend 'you what babe?'

Bette smiled 'It's not important, we should go to school' Bette let go of Tina and walked out from behind the bushers, Tina knew what Bette was trying to say, Bette had been trying to say it for 3 months now but Tina also understood the reason why Bette was unable to say those three little words.

They'd reached the front gate; the mornings were always hard for the two lovers. Separation didn't suit these too, they again would endure a day hidden affection for each other. Bette and Tina would slowly say their farewells knowing it was a big price to pay just so they could be together.

During class when most students were listening to the teachers, Bette and Tina would spend half their time writing little love notes to one another, expressing their feelings, their goals and dreams. They offcourse would get a substantial amount of school work completed, their grades would never slip and they both worked hard, these secret notes were a way to deal, being separated. 

_B,_

_My heart is full from the love you have shown me. I am forever yours and you are forever mine. The day we are finally able to leave this town, you and I will be able to start our lives in Los Angeles and while I get a job at a big movie studio, you will own your own gallery. Our lives are going to be so perfect babe, you'll see_

_I love you now until forever_

_T -oxox-_

_T,_

_We have only been separated a short time but I miss you already. You know how I feel Tee, I just wish I could communicate it too you but it's so hard but it doesn't mean I don't-- you know, please remember that._

_Forever yours,_

_B -oxox-_

_P.S, meet me on the soccer field at lunch. Miss you_

Bette and Tina passed each other on the way to their lockers, the busy hall, the students rushing to class, no one would have known that the two girls where extending their hands and passing over their notes to one another, as they did so, their hands slightly touched.

It was Computer Graphics next for Bette and Tina and as Tina arrived in the classroom her eyes glanced around the small room until she spotted her mocha-skinned beauty over near the window. Tina's smile grew bigger as Bette decently blew Tina a small but loving kiss.

The class had been asked to draw a cartoon character, Bette was to focused on the weekend ahead, as she stared at the computer a instant message popped up

**TinaK:** hey good looking, you look deep in thought, you ok?

**ElizabethP: **Yeah fine, hey did you catch a look at the new girl?

**TinaK: **I did, she's kinda hot….

**ElizabethP:** should I be worried?

**TinaK:** no way baby, you know your only one for me

**ElizabethP:** aaww thanks, what is her name anyway?

**TinaK:** she was in my English class, Shane something, do you think she maybe?

**ElizabethP:** yeah could be, anyway babe -ooxx- get some work done

**TinaK:** yeah, love you –ooxx-

Just as Tina was about to sign off another message popped up, she was a little alarmed, this person was not on her contact list

**J_art_L: **I know Bette Porter is your girlfriend

As she read the message that came across the screen she looked around, then another message

**J_art_L: **and I am going to tell everyone

Tina let out a big gasp before running out of the classroom

**Chapter Two-**

Bette watched in worry as her girlfriend ran out of the classroom, as the whispers from the other students started Bette put her hand up to get teachers attention, although she was more focused at Tina running out of the classroom

'Miss?'

The teacher turned to Bette 'yes Miss Porter?'

'May I please go see if she is okay? She is my best friend, maybe I can help?' Bette smiled

'Please try and get her back to class Bette, I only hope she is okay'

'I will' with that Bette walked out of the classroom and walked to the only place she know Tina would be, their hiding spot

Behind the trees Bette walked up and Tina smiled though her tears at Bette  
'hey.. what's going on?'

Tina looked up at Bette with red eyes as Bette moved in and kissed Tina softly on the lips 'after messaging you in class I got a message from someone saying I know that Bette Porter is your girlfriend.. god Bette, what if they tell?'

'okay..okay..fuck..let me think here.. fuck we have been so careful, how could anyone know?' Bette asked passing the ground

'I don't know but we need to fix this and soon because if this got out, our lives are over, I am so scared baby, I am scared that your father will send you away from me, I am scared that…'

'hey..shh' Bette sat down and hugged her girlfriend 'I promise, no one will keep me away from you, do you hear me?'

'how do you know?' Tina asked lovingly

'because I will do whatever is in my power to keep this from coming out and if it does come out' Bette smiles 'my father will have to deal with me, I am not going to be sent away for loving you' the words so easily came out of Bette

'what.. what did you say?'

Bette smiles 'I can't believe how easy that was but it's true… I, Elizabeth Porter am so completely and utterly in-love with you that no one break me away from you'

'you just said you loved me' in a child-like tone

'yes…I did'

Tina crashes her lips onto Bette's, as their passion took over, their fears quickly faded away, as they broke apart, both out of breath Tina whispered 'I am in love with you more than ever and if anyone tries to break us up, then our plans will just come forward a year'

'god I love you'

Tina laughed 'see it wasn't so bad, was it?'

'no, it was actually… it was amazing that it just came out, I was so concerned about the meaning than actually saying it from the heart'

'I've knew how you felt about me, but I got to say that it's nice to finally hear the words' Tina leaned in and kissed Bette again

'ok' was all Bette could think of 'if we don't stop doing that, we will never be able to take care of that situation'

'right' Tina smiled 'I love when you take charge'

'shut up, smartarse' Bette giggled 'so, who was the person who sent the message?'

'J_art_L, I don't have them on my messenger' Tina looked at Bette who looked like she had seen a ghost 'babe?'

'that fucking bitch'

'who?'

'Jodi fucking Learner .. that's who messaged you, oohh she is going to fucking pay messing with you like that' Bette said standing up

'Jodi? As in your friend Jodi? But how would she know?'

'not sure if I'd call her my friend anymore but I am sure that it's her user name, I would know it anywhere'

'what are we going to do?'

'you are not going to do anything, you are going to go back to class and tell the teacher that I got a call from my Dad or something' Bette sat down and kissed Tina 'please don't worry Tee, I will make sure this never gets out, I will do everything in my power'

'I want to be there with you, this is as much my problem as yours..remember' Taking hold of Bette's hand 'we are in this together?'

'I know that.. she may be more likely to take to my threats'

'Please be careful' Tina warned before they both stood 'I love you'

'and I love you' Bette grinned and kissed Tina once more 'now go, I will text you when I am done and we will meet back up here'

Tina walked off back to class while Bette stayed behind, waiting until it was clear and once Tina was out of sight 'right.. time to go fucking murder one Jodi fucking Learner'

**Chapter Three-**

Bette picked up the pace, the rage built with every step she took as she arrived at the Art room, she looked around and located the target, she grunted in frustration as Bette made her way over to the young girl who was mixing up paints, as Bette tapped Jodi on the shoulder the teenager jumped with fright

'(You and me, outside now)' Bette signed

Jodi looked confused '(why?)'

'(I think you know why, now come on, I don't want to cause a scene in here)'

Bette turned her back to Jodi and began walking out of the class room, Jodi followed about ten paces behind, Jodi could see the anger in Bette's eyes, she was a little scared, Jodi knew that from experience, you do not mess with Bette Porter, unless you have a death wish.

Once outside Bette turned and waited for Jodi to catch up and once the two teenage girls were face to face, Bette started to sign '(what the fuck do you think you are playing at?)'

'(I have no idea what you are talking about Bette, honestly, I don't, you come into class and …)'

Bette cuts Jodi off '(oh right, so like, you didn't message Tina, like thirty minutes ago? Come on, Jodi, I know you like to fuck with people for sport, I have been your friend long enough to know that)'

'(thirty minutes ago, I was in the counsellors office talking about a position they have in LA over the summer for me and I was picked)' Jodi smiled though the fear

Bette crossed her arms listening to Jodi, Bette was taken back _'she has to be lying, she just has too' _Bette thought to herself then after Jodi had finished Bette started to sign back  
'(but it was your user name Jodi, that's some pretty damning evidence)'

'(I have no idea what you are talking about Bette, if you don't believe me, go and ask Mrs Thomas)'

'(Oh.. I plan on it)' Bette sighed

'(what did the message say?)'

'(what?)' Bette snapped

'(to Tina, what did the message say?)'

Bette started to laugh, the sarcasm took over '(yeah right Jodi; you just want me to say it, don't you?)'

'(I am so confused right now, you drag me out of class, accuse me of sending some secret message to a girl that I hardly know)'

'(go back to class Jodi, I cant even fucking look at you right now but be aware I am on my way to see Mrs Thomas so I suggest you watch your back)' Bette warned

Bette turned and stormed off _'what the fuck just happened? Was Jodi telling me the truth? Well I guess I will find out'_

Back in the classroom Tina seated herself down after explaining to Miss Wilson that Bette got an emergency call from her father and she would be back as soon as possible. Tina began tapping her feet, concerned about what Bette would do to Jodi, had she have sent that message.  
Tina gathered her thoughts together and as she was about to begin writing the notes from the board another message came though on her messanger

**Shano:** you don't know me, but I was wondering if you were okay?

Tina looked around the classroom, as her eyes caught the new girl Shane smiling at her, which Tina returned the smile

**TinaK:** Just a little drama, how are you finding our shitty town?

**Shano: **SUCKS ARSE! People are nice though, parents moved me here from LA, they have this fucked idea that a small town would curve my ways, yeah right!

**TinaK:** LOL. It's not all that bad, just small town which means small minds, you know what I mean?

**Shano:** totally, is your girlfriend okay?

_'oh fuck' _Tina thought to herself _'how do I answer this? How does she know? She has been her like a day'_

**TinaK: **Bette is not my girlfriend, like she is a girl and my friend but not my girlfriend, you know?

**Shano:** it's okay Tina, I know… and you can totally trust me

Tina's breathes where short and sharp, she was becoming fearful that Bette and her were becoming more careless in their meetings, Tina knew she couldn't get out of this one

**TinaK:** how do you know?

**Shano:** I have very good . Seriously Tina, you can trust me

**TinaK: **thanks Shane, you are so nice, so are you….

**Shano:** 100%.. known since I was 9

**TinaK:** wow! I knew when Bette kissed me, I fell for her in that second, she is like the best thing ever

**Shano: **its so cool to know that there is that kind of love out there but so not for me

**TinaK:** LOL. Hey, would you like to sit with us at lunch? I can fill Bette with you and your . She is a little…busy right now

**Shano:** totally, catch soon Tee

_'Shano has logged off' _Tina laughed, other than Bette no one else ad ever called her Tee

Bette knocked on the counsellor's door and opened it 'Mrs Thomas, I was wondering if I could just ask you a quick question'

'Bette Porter didn't think I was seeing you until next week, what seems to be the problem?'

'yeah um, was Jodi Learner was in here like forty or so minutes ago? She kinda forgot that we were suppose to work on our project and she told me she was with you'

'Yes, she was' Shock on Bette's face concerned Mrs Thomas 'are you okay Bette?'

'yeah, um sorry, thanks'

'not the answer you wanted?'

'more or less, thanks Mrs Thomas, see you next week' Bette closed the door

_'fuck, fuck, fuck.. who the fuck is playing with us?' _

The bell had rang as Bette sat in their usual spot, Bette smiled as she saw Tina walking towards her but there was someone else with her _'what the fuck? What the fuck is this?'_

'Hey baby' leaning in giving Bette a kiss, as Bette looks at Tina then to Shane then back at Tina

'Tee.. what's this?'

'Oh sorry, I forgot you two haven't met yet, Bette this is Shane, Shane this is Bette'

Shane extended her had to Bette, which Bette met her half way 'nice to meet you Bette, hope everything is okay?'

'um.. yeah.. what's going on here? No offence but why did you bring her here?' Bette asked looking at Tina

'she knew baby, it seems Shane has a pretty good gaydar and get this, we are now not the only ones in this town that are lesbians' Tina laughed as she sat next to Bette, taking hold of her hand 'so how did it go?'

Bette looked Shane up and down _'who else could it be' _Bette thought 'Shane?'

'yeah Bette?'

'what the fuck do you think you are playing at?'

'baby, what are you talking about?' The hazel eyes met Bette

'want to tell her Shane, or should I?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about?'

Bette laughs 'wow, that seems to be the tune everyone is playing today' Bette looked at Tina 'it wasn't Jodi who messaged you, she was in seeing Mrs Thomas, it was someone else' Bette explained as her eyes burnt a whole into Shane

'what? I mean it had to be her' Bette shook her head 'right?'

'it couldn't have been Tee, trust me, I checked'

'so you think I sent it?' Shane asked

'well, you seem to know a lot about us'

'hey, I knew that you two were together because I seen the way you looked at each other, trust me, I am telling you the truth Bette, I would never do anything so hurtful to anyone' Bette saw in Shane's eyes that she was telling her the truth, she may have been young but Shane was much wiser beyond her years

Bette sighed 'we have to figure this out Tina.. knowing that someone knows and that they could at any time revel that we are together, that scares the shit out of me, at least if it was Jodi, I could handle her sorry arse but…'

Tina placed her index finger on Bette's lips 'sshh, we will figure this out, together.. Okay?'

'okay' Bette answered as she unleashed her hand from Tina's and took hold of her waist, bringing her in closer, kissing her so passionately and as their mouths separated she whispered 'I missed you'

'I miss you too'

Watching Bette and Tina communicate so beautifully, Shane let out an 'aaww'

**Chapter Four-**

Later that night Bette couldn't sleep. A particular Blond occupied her thoughts, Bette rolled over to looked at the time_ '2am I wonder if Tina's sleeping?'_ Bette got out of bed and dressed herself, she tip-toed her way until she arrived outside. Bette knew what she was doing going to Tina's at two in the morning but nothing was going to stop her. Bette walked down the street, catching the cool air, she could have driven her new car but her father may have heard it start.

Bette arrived at the old brick home, she picked up three stones and walked around to Tina's window, she aimed and threw one then two stones, after she threw the second stone, she saw movement then Tina's light go on. Tina appeared like Juliet, she smiled down at Bette then disappeared.  
Bette walked around to the front door and caught Tina as the blonde walked out of the house, Bette pushed her gently against the bricks, crashing their lips together, while their lips were locked together Bette's hands snuck up Tina's pyjama top, feeling her breasts, Tina's nipples became hard at the touch of her teenage girlfriend 'mm Bette?'

Bette pulled back 'did I hurt you?'

'no.. god no.. it's just'

'Just what babe?'

'I love you so much and I don't know how much longer I can do this'

'we were only..'

'I know and I love it, but I need you so much more, its this aching feeling all the time, I want us to make love Bette, I know you wanted to wait but I don't know how much longer I can go when you touch me like this'

_'I love when she rambles, so fucking cute'_

'I promised you that the first time we made love would be earth shattering, I don't question my love for you one bit, I do however worry that sex will change everything'

'if it does baby, it will be for the better, do you know how much I love you? How much I wish I could just shout it out that I am madly in love with one Bette Porter? We may be young but I know I love you and I know that when we make love it will be magical, no matter where or when..'

Bette digs into her pocket and shows Tina a key 'this is part of your birthday present, this weekend, you and I for one night are going to my fathers cabin'

'aaww baby… when do we leave because I have the party and..'

Bette cuts the blonde off 'we go Friday night, after school, you tell your parents that we have a school project and we need to camp by the old river the night'

'you have really thought about this, haven't you?'

'yep, you (kiss) are going (kiss) to be (kiss) ravished (kiss)'

'you take my breath away Elizabeth Porter' Tina leaned close, resting her forehead onto Bette's

'I better go' whispered Bette 'but I don't want too'

'I don't want you to leave, please stay with me, come up and sleep with me until morning, leave first thing, please?'

'god Tee.. I want to so much, to lay in your arms to sleep the entire night in your arms would be heaven for me but… you know we can't risk it'

'I know, you better go before I pull you in here'

'hhmm?' Bette too focused on the tenderising smell of her blonde girlfriend

'Bette?'

'yeah?'

'I…go…inside'

'yep'

Tina breaks away but Bette still holding onto her hands, not wanting to let her go, she pulled Tina back into her arms, their tongues gaining entry, Bette who was trying to think reason but her mind was filled with desire.

'mm Tee' Bette breaks away 'If we don't stop'

'you brought it on yourself porter' Tina chuckled 'go.. I will see you tomorrow'

'Love you Christina Kennard' Bette said walking away from the house, which made Tina grin from ear to ear

The next morning as Tina was finishing her breakfast she received a text message from an unknown number, Tina pressed accept and for the second time in twenty-four hours the blonde became fearful, her blank but scared face did not go unnoticed but her mother who was cleaning

'Tina honey, are you okay?'

Tina did not hear her mother, only they thoughts racing though her mind

_'another message? Who is this arsehole who is sending these? I need to call Bette, no.. I can't that, she went to school early for that year book meeting'_

'Tina!' her mother yelled, breaking Tina's concentration

'I'm sorry what?'

'are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost'

_'Anything is better than this'_  
'No mom, I'm okay, I just need to get to school, I'll catch you later'

'remember we have the family coming over tomorrow for dinner so don't make any plans'

_'oh shit, tomorrow..'_  
Tina turned once getting to the front door 'ah, here the thing, Bette and I have a project due on Monday and my entire weekend is booked except for tomorrow night and we have to go camping by the river'

'Christina, any normal time I'd say school work comes first but they are coming here for your birthday, we had already planed this'

'can't we do it Sunday?'

'can't you do you project Sunday?'

'we need to camp all night and unless want me missing school Monday…'

'we will talk about this later'

_'like my life isn't already completely fucked now I miss out on Bette and I making love for the first time..' _

**Chapter Five-**

Tina sprinted into Middleton High School, searching for her girlfriend 'maybe she is in the library'  
The blonde took out her phone and dialled Bette's number _'come on Bette, please pick up baby, I need to talk to you..'_

'Hey'

_oh thank god!_ Tina smiled 'Hey, where are you?'

Bette picked up on the worried tone 'I am in my school book meeting, you sound bad, what's going on?'

'we need to meet in our spot, like now, I'm sorry but this is important'

'I will be there in thirty minutes, hold tight'

'I am trying baby but I am starting to get really scared, I got another message, this time on my phone'

'what did it say?'

'how alone are you?'

'I just excused myself, tell me'

'it said that if I don't end it with you that everyone will find out' Tina began to cry

'aaww baby, please just wait for me'

'okay, please hurry'

As Bette hung up, Tina sighed and walked to her locker where she found a note on her locker, she opened it

_'Tina,_

I know this is normally not how we communicate but I came in early and missed you and thought I would give you something to show how much I love you, I am sorry that I had year book this morning, I missed not walking you to school, I love you more and more every day and cannot wait until I can ravish you all night tomorrow night, you baby are in for something amazing.

Love Always,

B -ooxx-

Tina smiled brightly as she read her note _'how cute is she, she must have put this here first thing, god I love her'_Tina gathered her thoughts and walked out to the spot that her and Bette meet at, she sat down and twiddled her thumbs, she turned as she heard some broken branches on the ground break 'Bette, is that you?' but there was not reply, as Tina turned back around she heard the sound again then as Tina turned she was in for a surprise 'damn Bette don't….'

'Hi Tina'

'Jimmy, what are you doing here?' alert struck Tina

'who are you waiting for?'

_'why is he here? I know he is a friend of Bette's family but..I am so confused'_ Tina smiled politely 'um just wasting time before school'

'did you get my messages?' Jimmy took a step forward

_'oh fuck..HIM? but why?'_ Tina thought as she collected herself

'I know you got them' he laughed 'you are something, you know that?'

'Jimmy, why would you send them?'

'why?....WHY?' the teenage boy yelled 'you must be thick'

'I am just trying to understand here'

'you really want to know?' Tina nodded 'because I am in-love with Bette, I have since I was ten and then you came into her life and it was 'Tina this' and 'Tina that', it made me sick and curiosity hit, so I watched you two one day when you went for a walk…'

Tina butted in 'you watched us?'

'man, I was so sure that Bette felt the same way then when I saw you two kissing' Jimmy grunted

'Jimmy, I swear.. If I had known'

'yeah right, like you would have cared'

_'shit..how do I get out of this? Just play along with him until Bette gets here..I cant believe it was Jimmy' _

'so what do you want Jimmy? I can talk to Bette for you'

'who are you kidding, I have been watching you two for the past three months, I know that you love each other, but I do want something and you are going to help me'

'what?'

'you are going to break up with Bette'

Tina could help but chuckle 'you have to be kidding me'

'do I look like I am kidding?'

'and If I don't?'

'I am sure you are aware that Bette's father and my own are golf partners and if you don't end things..well..I will be forced to tell my father that Melvin's little girl is a big lezzo and not only that, in-love with the daughter of one of the poorest families, I can grantee that Bette will be shipped off on the next plane to her Aunt's in L.A and you two will never see each other again'

Tina was speechless, she was frozen, replaying the threat in her head

As Jimmy walked away he turned 'I will let you think about it Tina, I will be in touch'

Tina waited for her brunette girlfriend for what felt like a lifetime, she was shaken up just as much as she had been the day before, after receiving the first message, she got a fright when she heard the footsteps coming up behind her, then a comforting kiss in the cheek, she smiled as she saw Bette

'so sorry, I tried to get here sooner but…' Bette saw the fear in Tina's eyes 'baby, what's wrong?'

'he..he..'

'he who baby? Please your scaring me' Bette said taking Tina's hand, Tina broke down in tears 'aaww sweetheart, it cannot be that bad'

'oh but it can be, I had a visitor while I was waiting for you'

'yeah who?'

'Jimmy Watson'

'Jimmy Watson? Why would he be here?'

'fuck Bette, he has been stalking us, apparently he has been in-love with you since he was ten'

Bette bursted out in laugher 'you've got to be kidding me?'

'Bette, I am not joking, he is the one that is sending me messages'

'What?' Bette's tone became louder

'yep and if I don't break up with you' Tina's tear's began again 'he..he is going to tell his father and told me that I will never see you again, god Bette, what do we do?'

Bette stared at the ground for a minute 'Baby answer me'

'we leave'

**Chapter Six-**

Tina looked curiously at her mocha-skinned girlfriend 'you cannot be serious baby'

_'she doesn't want to go, shit, maybe I should have eased her into it'_Bette sighed and smiled at the blonde 'I have never been more serious than right now Tee. I love you and that's all I need to know that we will be okay'

_'has she gone completely insane?'_  
'what about school and a place to live? We can't just leave without having a plan' Tina needed to be reassured

'our plan is now fucked Tina, I honestly don't care about money' Bette grazed her hand over Tina's cheek and though her hair 'all I want is to be with you but if you are worried about money, you don't need too, remember I have full access to my account, I can go to the bank after school, withdraw all of it'

'I can't allow you to do that baby, that's your money'

'it's ours, it was always going to be ours, I got to withdraw it all because once Daddy finds out I have gone the first thing he will do is check my account and freeze it knowing that I wont be able to get anywhere without money. You have no idea how much I have in there Tina there is enough for us both to finish our senior year, a nice apartment, near the beach and some left over for whatever your big heart desires' Bette grinned kissing Tina softly

_'she has really thought this though, god I love her'_  
'I cant have you payin..'

Bette knew what Tina was going to say, she stopped her girlfriend before she finished 'yes you can and you will, as I said this is our money, just say yes and I will take care of everything else'

Tina took a minute, not because she didn't want to leave with Bette but there was just so much to consider then she gave Bette her answer 'alright' she smiled

Bette leaned in with a massive smile on her face brushing her noise against Tina's and whispered the words Tina loved to hear 'I love you'

'I love you and so much more'

'and your sure you want to do this?'

'oh your doubting me now?' Tina laughed

'no..no. I just can't believe you said yes'

'well I did so what else does this plan of yours include? Oh my god I just realised we are leaving Middleton' Bette loved the excitement on Tina's face

'so what else does this plan of yours include?'

'well I need to ask Shane if we can buy her car'

'why?'

'well it's not like we can take mine, remember Daddy or someone he knows will try and follow us, once he knows we are gone and in saying that he knows my number plates and the car is too easy to pick out'

'you have totally gone crazy but I love it, so how is this going to work?'

'we go to class as normal, going about our day as normal then tonight go home, pack, write your parents a letter, I don't want you leaving without telling them you love them and that you will be safe then if Shane allows us to buy her car, I will call you when I am on my way over, is that okay?'

'anything you say baby, you take such good care of me'

'you deserve nothing less' Bette leaned in and softly pressing her lips against Tina's, as their tongues enter, their passion began to take over, Tina was having trouble keeping her mind separate from what she was feeling below, just as Bette's fingers grazed over Tina's breasts the bell rang, breaking the desire between the two

'I..um..guess'

'yeah' Bette finished 'I can't wait to have you all to myself'

'so tell me Porter, my birthday party is Saturday, now that I will not be attending will we be having a…'

'privet party?'

'yeah' Tina grinned 'I guess we should go..to...class'

'hhmm not yet, come here' Bette took hold of Tina's arm and softly pulls her close, mere inches away from their lips touching 'remember, do nothing out of the ordinary, I am going to talk to Shane and I will call you after I come home from the bank'

Tina was turning to focus on what Bette was saying but being so close to her girlfriends lips, she was finding it difficult 'Okay' Tina couldn't take it anymore she pressed her lips against her girlfriends, pulling her even closer then backed away 'well come on, lets go'

'oh your cruel, lets just stay here and make out' Bette smiled seductively

'no no porter, we follow your plan'

'plan? Oh right'

Bette and Tina stood up, kissing once more before walking off, taking one last look into each others eyes. While Tina was in class later that morning she couldn't focus on her school work, something else occupied her thoughts_'are we really going to do this? I didn't think it was possible to love Bette anymore but for her to take this chance and leave with me, that's all I need, all I want. This is going to work. Bette and I will have a life in LA without having to worry about anyone else but ourselves but I am going to miss my family so much, what the fuck do I tell them?'_

During lunch Bette had messaged Tina telling her that she loved her and just reassuring her again that everything would be okay if they are together. As Bette placed her books in her locker she took her phone out again and messaged Shane

_Shane, it's Bette..can u  
meet me gym in 5?_

sure..what up?  
Everything ok?

will tell u when i  
see u. thnx

Bette closed her phone and started walking in the direction of the gym, just as she was about to walk out the corridor door, a voice sent fury though her veins

'hey porter' Jimmy smiled as if nothing had happened

_'how fucking dare he? I want to rip out his thoat..FUCK..calm down, do not make a scene, after today you never have to see him or anyone else again, just smile and keep walking..'_

Bette forced a smiled 'hi' the brunette's tone was cold and unwelcoming, as she passed Jimmy she walked into the gym to find Shane sitting in the middle of the basketball courts. Bette joined Shane, sighing upon sitting.

'hey Shane, thanks for meeting me here, sorry about this'

'nah, it's cool, had nothing better to do, what's up?' Shane was concerned for her newly found friend

'honestly?' Shane nodded 'Tina and I are totally fucked Shane, the person who sent Tina the message yesterday, well they showed themselves today and pretty much what it comes down to is that…Tina and I have decided to leave Middleton'

shock crossed the younger brunettes face 'are you kidding?'

'nah, we are leaving tonight and I need your help without you asking any questions and we will call you when you get there'

'I understand but what do you need me for?' Shane asked

'we need your car, I can give you whatever you want for it, fuck, I'll even give you my car, we just need to leave in a different car because if we were to be followed, my father could find us within a day'

'I don't want money or your car Bette, you can take my car only if I could maybe join you guys when you settle in? I fucking hate it here and would rather die then stay here'

Bette laughed 'totally understand and yes offcourse you can join us' Bette leans in and hugs Shane 'thank you so much, you have no idea what you have just done'

'knowing that you and Tina have a love that we all one day hope for is good enough, so when do you want the car?'

'now? I would offcourse drop you off at home, it's just I have shit before picking my girl up'

'that's cool, lets go then shell we?'

Tina arrived home after school, as she walked though the front door, everything suddenly hit her, she was leaving her family, tears fall from the blondes eyes as she went into her bedroom and packed, Tina took her time walking though the house once more, taking a few photos from the walls, hoping that her parents would understand the choice that she had made. Tina walked into the kitchen and put pen to paper and began writing what would be that hardest letter in her life

_Dearest Mom and Dad,_

You have no idea how hard this is to do. I am writing to you, to let you know that I have left Middleton and will not be returning. See, over the past 6 months I have been head over heals in-love but this isn't just a school girl love, it's the kind of love that I see in the two of you.  
I know that you wouldn't understand they I love this person, see, I am in-love with a girl, my best friend Bette. I love her with all my heart and soul and I know that we would be shun upon if we were to stay here. Please don't try and find me, Bette will take good care of me, she loves me as much as I love her and if you were to know about this before now, I am guessing you guys would have tried and broke us up. Please tell the family I love them and I am sorry that you spent so much money on a party that will not be happening but I can't live without the girl I love. I will call you when we arrive, to let you know we are safe but please.. do not come after us, we have made our minds up.

I love you both so much but I know that you wouldn't understand this or care to have a gay daughter but I can't deny who I am anymore and I cant deny my love for Bette.

Love Always,  
Christina

Tears fall as Tina signed her name, she folded up the letter placing it on the table next to the other mail, she walked back into her bedroom, picked up her phone and dialled Bette's number

'Hey baby, just about to call you'

'yeah?'

'ofcourse, I am just leaving a quick note for my dad'

'quick note? I wrote a letter'

Bette laughed 'that's because you have a lot more to say, me on the other hand, have nothing much to say, I told him I was gay and that I was in-love with you and finished off saying not to come find me, oh and also I would be in touch with Kit but not with him'

'wow, that's all?' Tina was shocked 'how can she be so cool and calm about this?'

'what else is there to say?'

'I guess nothing, so you coming over now?'

'uhuh, did you miss me as much as I missed you today?'

'oh my god, yes, should I wait for Julia to get home, to explain?

'explain what?

'baby, she has been here for us since she caught us that day, I think she has a right to know what our plans are'

'well I will be there with you, I will be right over' Bette stated as she hung up

Tina waited for Bette on the sofa, as she heard a car door ban, she stood up to see her sister Julia walking towards the door _'how the fuck do I explain this to her? She will understand..she has to understand..'_

'Hey Tee.. ' Julia said as she looked on the ground to find two large suitcases on the ground 'what's with the bags?'

Tina began to cry 'I..I wish this could be easier to do'

Julia walked over to her clearly upset younger sister and pulled her in and hugged her tightly 'Tina, are you going to tell me what's going on here?'

'Bette and I are leaving'

Julia gasped 'no your fucking not'

'please understand, we have too, someone found out about us and we are not waiting around to find out what happens, we love each other and that's all I need and want'

'and what about school, money?'

Tina looks away 'Bette…'

'no way… she cannot pay for you both, don't you see that this is wrong in so many ways?'

'we love each other' Tina started to cry

'I know you do but…'

'don't..you have no fucking idea what it is like for us..I appreciate all the times you have helped us out but you have no idea, Bette and I cannot be torn apart, if we were still here when someone told on us, they would try and break us apart, Bette's father will send her away and I would never see her again, please Julia, I need you to be on my side for this. Bette is on her way here now, I have written Mom and Dad a letter, telling them everything, they don't know you knew but please understand, what would you do if you were in our shoes?'

Julia took a minute, Tina's question hit her hard, as she looked back at Tina she brought her in and hugged her again 'I love you sis and please call me when you get to where your going'

'I will' the blonde could not contain her tears as she pulled back from her older sister and saw the tears forming in her eyes 'please don't cry' she smiled

'how can I not, my baby sister is getting out of this town before me' she laughed

Julia and Tina turned as they heard Bette walk though the door 'hey Jules'

'Porter.. come here and give me a hug' Julia smiled as Bette walked over and hugged her

'so your not mad?'

'I was.. and upset but I know that you are going to look after her but..' Julia reached for her purse pulling out a number on it, an account number and handed it to Tina 'Mom and Dad gave me this to hang on to until tomorrow, they felt like you were old enough to look after your own funds'

Tina looked confused 'I don't…'

'that's what Mom and Dad have been putting in, every week when Dad got paid, your account was the first he would put money into, he is so proud of you Tina, please use this to go to College'

'I…will' Tina got out as Bette took her hand

'babe..we need to go'

Tina nodded as she hugged her sister once more, Bette helping her with her bags 'Porter?'

'yeah?' Bette said turning

'make sure you take good care of her, make sure she calls, just..'

'I know.. I will.. please tell your parents that I never meant for any of this to happen, I wanted so much more for her but we love each other, that's all we need to survive'

Julia followed the two teenagers out to the car, hugging Tina once more 'you two enjoy your life together, treat each other with honestly, love and forgiveness'

Both Bette and Tina smiled, Bette putting the car in reverse, looking over at the girl she loves more than her own life 'ready to go?'

'yeah' Tina nodded 'take me away from here, take me to our new life'

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
(by nora jones)

**Chapter Seven-**

Bette and Tina had been driving for what felt more than ten hours, although it had only been five, Bette pulled over and smiled at the girl next to her, she combed her fingers though Tina's hair 'baby?..honey..'

'what?' Tina grumbled

'do you want to stop soon? It's getting late and I think we should at some point get some sleep, don't you?'

'yeah..mm baby, pull over wherever you find a motel, we'll sleep there' Tina managed to say before closing her eyes and going back to sleep, Bette smiled as she was about to start the car when her phone rang, Tina jumped in her seat and looked at Bette like a scared child 'they can't find us remember?'

'who..who is it?'

'one guess, it's Daddy'

'your not going to answer it are you?'

Bette shut the phone 'we don't need a talking to Tina, he is probably calling to threaten me to come back home'

'maybe…'

_'oh god, she is having second thoughts…'_ Bette thought as she looked across at Tina 'maybe what?'

'I just think you know, if they call, we should talk to them, you know?'

'can we talk about it tomorrow babe, I am tired and I need rest and so do you'

**Back in Middleton**

Melvin stamped his foot 'voice mail. I hope you two are happy'

John and Martha looked at Melvin, burning a hole in his face 'why should we be Melvin?' John asked as he took the hand of his wife

'well if your daughter had not come near mine, then none of this would have happened, Bette is an ivy league student'

'so that means she cannot fall in-love?'

'Martha, our daughter is not in-love, she is experimenting, it's a silly school crush, they will be home before we know it'

'I don't think so, I think they have truly found something special'

'you have got to be joking, Bette was not…..'

'a lesbian?' Martha added

'yes, that, she was not one until your daughter came along'

'how dare you accuse our Tina of starting this, I suggest you leave Melvin, I don't want my wife or our other children listening to you say untrue stories about Christina'

Melvin huffed as he walked to the door, he turned 'I will be back tomorrow, I think we agree that we are going to find them?'

**Bette and Tina at Motel**

The two teenagers unlocked the motel door, walking into a dark and cold room, Tina turned on the lights 'oh Bette, come on, we are not sleeping here'

'Tee..baby..it's one night' Bette leaned over and kissed Tina on the forehead 'I doubt one night will kill us'

'it's dark and rank'

'it's the only one that had a vacancy, plus I have already paid the night manager, who by the way was staring at your arse' Bette laughed, trying to make the best out of the situation

Tina faced her brunette girlfriend and placed her hands on her hips, pulling Bette forward 'this isn't going to be our life, is it?'

Bette was confused 'what do you mean?'

'staying at cheap arse motels'

'no' Bette hugged Tina tightly and whispered in her ear 'I promised you the best and that's what you'll get'

The blond smiled as she was first to break from the loving arms Bette and kissed her softly, moving her hands up cupping her face, Bette moaned into Tina's mouth, as her hands found their way up Tina's shirt, rubbing Tina's already hard nipples, the blond pulled back and smiled, Bette shyly looked at Tina 'woops, my hand's have minds of their own'

Tina giggled as she captured Bette's mouth again, this time they were not stopping, Bette lead Tina over to the bed as the fall down together, causing them both to break away and broke out into laughter 'aww baby, you okay?' Tina composed herself from the laughter

'I hurt' the childish tone had Tina smiling

'come here then, let me kiss it better' Tina clinched onto Bette's hand and kissed it gently 'is that better?'

'no, see Tina, it hurts here too' Bette smiled pointing to her neck

'aahh I see, well' moving closer 'maybe' even closer 'ill just' blows hot air on her neck, which had Bette weak at the knees, she could feel herself aching for her girlfriend more

'please'

'sorry baby?' Tina asked between kissing Bette's tasteful neck

'please…let me..mm..make love to you'

Tina stoped and smiled 'I love you Bette Porter and would love nothing more right now'

Bette returned her smiled and broke away from Tina's hold on her, as she stood up, Bette caught Tina by surprise 'wha..what are you doing?'

'well I am going to ask the night manager for candles, flowers or anything that would be some what romantic'

'all I need is you, I don't need generic items' Tina pulled Bette back onto the bed 'I want you so much that I cant take it anymore'

'I will never love anyone like I love you Tina, you believe me, don't you?'

'of course' Tina combs her fingers though the brunettes hair, kissing her softy, until Bette could take no more, their tongues racing together, Bette pulled up a little of Tina's shirt 'can I?' she asked

'mm please' Tina moaned into her loves mouth, their lips not separating as they undressed each other, their consumption for need was taking over, all the waiting was coming to an end

Both girls took a few minutes laying side by side on the bed, admiring each others beauty, gripping onto each other, Bette was the first to speak, the sweet sound of love 'you are so beautiful, more beautiful than I ever imagined in my mind'

'I'm a little nervous' Tina admitted as Bette assured her with a smiled and then slowly moved closer to Tina, their lips touching, their hands reaching for the other

_'oh my god, this..fuck…'_ Tina could not comprehend much, Bette's touch was tenderizing, so much more than she had thought, still side by side, Bette was first to reach down with one hand, taking her time, she did not want to rush this magical moment between the two of them but passion and desire were taking over, they needed each other, they wanted each other to much to take their time, Bette and Tina both now deep inside each other, their other hand gripping each others hands, their cries of passion took them to overdrive, Bette was trying to control her arousal, but there was little point when it came to Tina _'breath though it, you can …fuck..last….longer..look how fucking…sexy….she is..aahh'_

'this…feels…I….love…'

'Tee..god…you….are…so…aahh'

They mirror each other, their hand's griding into the others thighs, their moans of pleasure pushing them more for release, they needed no roadmaps, this was nothing but natural for the two, their first time, their love, everything fall into place, they had both felt a new connection to the other as they were both close to the alternate realise of love, their thumbs rubbing faster on each other

'aahhh….baby…..'

'ye….ss…bab…I…now….'

Their bodies began to shake, their screams of pleasure hit a new high as they both curled up in each other finding their lovers spot, spasming as they climax together, without anything else left in them _'oh…my….god'_ Both thinking to themselves but unable to speak from the exhaustion

After a few minutes Tina opened her eyes slightly and smiled 'I love you'

'and I love you'

'so that's what we have been waiting for?' Tina teased

'oh that's only the beginning' Bette kissed Tina as Tina moaned

'lets do it again' she smiled as her eyes began to shut

'how about (kiss) we sleep (kiss) tonight (kiss) and get an early start tomorrow? We are both tired and as much as I would love to do this over and over and over and ov..'

'Okay..Okay… I get it' Tina chuckled

'you are truly something baby, that was insane, amazing, earth shattering'

'wow, big words for someone who was speechless a couple of minutes ago'

Bette stroked Tina's face watching her smile as she fall asleep _'I cannot wait to lay next to her for the rest of my life, this is it for me, I hope I don't snore tonight, seeing that it's our first night together' _Bette started to laugh and eventually fall asleep herself, also smiling.

The next morning Tina rolled over in bed, stirring as she felt the coldness beside her _'Bette'_ she had thought as she some how knew that her girlfriend was not beside her, she opened her eyes and looked up 'Bette?'

'this side' Tina rolled over to see Bette sitting on a chair next to the bed grinning at her

Tina reached out 'come back to bed, I need you beside me'

'we gotta go, I am so sorry baby but if we want to get to L.A by today, then we need to leave now'

'stop thinking about that and come lay next to me, we made love last night and then slept next to each other for the first time too, I just want the next more bliss, not to be rushed'

Bette sighed and climbed over Tina to her side of the bed 'how can I say no to your fucking cute speech' Bette kissed Tina passionately

'morning baby'

'morning my sweetheart' Bette returned as they lay in bed for a little while longer, soaking up as much time together as possible, they hardly spoke, they just lay glazing into each others eyes, remembering the night before and what the future will bring.

**Chapter Eight-**

During the last stretch to LA Tina placed her hand on Bette's thigh and smiled 'stop the car' she grazed Bette's ear, whispering

Bette smiled 'I know what you want'

'uh-huh' Tina said bitting her bottom lip with anticipation

'soon baby, I promise, when we arrive and find a hotel, you and I will celebrate your birthday in style'

'but my birthday isn't until tomorrow'

'that's right' Bette's seductive look said it all

'oohh so a marathon?'

Bette laughed 'well if that's what you want to call it and please babe, as much as I am enjoying the feel of your hand there, I am getting very distracted'

'good' Tina did not move her hand, she would every now and then move it up towards Bette's jean button a few times causing her girlfriend to moan into the steering wheel, Tina liked knowing that she had that control over Bette, she felt some what powerful that she was able to control the almighty Bette Porter and cause her to squirm.

^^^

**Middleton**

'you say they have been gone for over 24 hours?' The officer asked

'almost, twenty-two, Tina was gone when I got home from work at five'

The Police officer looked over at Julia on the couch who was reading the newspaper 'and you say you knew nothing about this?'

Julia looked up 'I said I didn't, why don't you believe me?'

'why would you think Julia knew about this?'

'because her eyes say otherwise, It is my job to know get to the truth and your daughter is lying'

'now wait here, just a minute..you cannot just go around accusing people, especially my daughter'

'dad, please'

'no, I am sorry officer but Julia would not keep something like this from us'

Martha walked over and sat beside her daughter, taking her hand 'Jules, if you know where she is..'

'but I don't Mom' Julia looked around at her family and then at the officer 'I knew that her and Bette were together, but I don't know where they are'

'What? You Knew?'

'Dad, I was made to promise' Julia smiled 'Mom, you should have seen them, they are so in love'

'this is unacceptable, there is no way my daughter is in-love with a woman, it just cannot be'

'Oh John, calm down, we are not living in the past, I think it is wonderful, she has found her partner, the woman she wants to be with, who are we stop her, she is in love and remember darling, she compared it to us, the love she sees in us'

John shook his head 'No.. I am with Melvin on this'

Martha stood up 'do you remember when we first started dating and how much my parents hated you?'

'this is not the same'

'But it is John, the only difference is you cant get past the gender factor, which if you aren't careful, I may just consider seeing what it is like to be with a woman, divorce you and go live in the city'

'you wouldn't dare'

Martha laughed, along with Julia who was close to tears 'well, no I wouldn't but I may consider it'

The officer didn't know what to say 'well, um, do you wish for me to put out an APB?'

John looked at his wife's face 'maybe another day or two'

^^^

**Outskirts of L.A**

'oh my god Bette, are we here?'

'yeah baby, this is our new home?'

Bette watched the blondes eyes light up as she saw the high buildings, the bright lights, the surroundings that these two teenagers will now call their home

'this is insane Bette, wow'

Bette had been to L.A a few times with her father, when he went on his business trips, but seeing it though Tina's eyes was amazing, her girlfriend has never been out of Middleton before so this was a first for her _'last night was a first, being here is a friend, I want to many more first for her, look at her eyes, she is so happy, god babe, I promise I will keep you safe'_ Bette thought to herself, grinning with excitement

'so where to babe?'

Tina leaned in close to Bette 'take me home'

_'she want to go home? Like back to…'_ Bette looked at Tina curiously 'Home?'

'yeah, to our new home, silly'

'Oh' Bette laughed 'I thought you'

'you thought I was saying I wanted to go back to Middleton?' Bette nodded as Tina took Bette's hand in her own 'I am here with you, all the way'

'well that's good to know, so where would my girl like to stay, I think she should take a look around tomorrow, just look at some apartments then make a decision, but until then, nothing but the best hotel, but you choose' Bette said take out the guide she had hidden away in the dashboard

'babe, we need to save a little, let's just pick a three to four star, okay?' Tina leaning close again nibbling on Bette ear

'hm-hhmm'

'is that all you can say?'

'whe…when you do things like that yes'

'tell me you want me' Tina said moving her hand back to Bette's inner thigh, Bette again bit her bottom lip

'I…I…'

'Oh so you don't?' Tina moved her hand away

'damn it baby, you are going to make me crash one of these days'

Tina laughed 'aaww babe, it's okay, I promise I will make it all better later'

'you fucking better'

_'I love when I get her all worked up like this'_  
Tina started to read the guide 'okay so there is a Hotel, four stars, Marriott Downtown or the Hyatt?'

'Marriott, it's cheaper, but tomorrow we look for an apartment, okay?'

'anything you want'

Bette and Tina continued to drive further into Las Angeles, Bette showing Tina some Hot Spots along the way but Tina was more focused on the brunette behind the wheel of the car, she took all the sights in but the one sight she could not get enough of her brown eye girlfriend.

**Chapter Nine-**

Bette and Tina arrived at the Marriott soon after, as they walked up the long hall to their room, Bette took Tina's hand 'you are in so much trouble when I get you into that room'

'you know, I am kinda tired now' Tina teased

'oh right, okay' the brunette looked to the floor, Tina knew that she had to take advantage of the situation, she stopped and faced Bette towards her kissing her passionately, pushing her up against the wall, her hands moving over her breasts, causing Bette to moan, Tina separated her lips from her lovers and grinned mistily

'its such a turn on when you pout like you just did'

'oh your horrible'

Tina giggled like a child 'oh look our room' Tina lead the way as they unlocked the door, both gasping as the room

'Tee..this is…'

'Beautiful?' Tina finished her girlfriend's sentence

'oh my god, yes' as she watched Tina run and jump on the bed

'come test the bed out with me' Tina reached out to Bette as she started to undress herself, Bette couldn't help but just stand there and stare at Tina 'well do I have to do everything myself?' Tina asked

'I'm just admiring the view, you are so sexy' Bette began to walk over to the bed, wrapping her arms around Tina, giving her a kiss 'throw you down (kiss) and then (kiss) make love to you (kiss) over and over again'

_'I love the way her mind works'_ Tina laughed to herself as she began to unbutton Bette's blouse 'that sound like the best idea ever'

It was only moments later that they were both very aroused and very much in the moment, as Bette nibble on Tina's ear, the blonde grab gently on Bette's bottom, their centres together, building friction

'aahhh Tina baby'

Their bodies moving as one, grinding into one another, both in need for a realise, Tina was in awe of how amazing Bette was with her _'her hands, oh god those hands, one touch and I am hers, I wish I could..oh fuck…show her but it will come right? What am I worried about, I am at home looking into those eyes, I am at piece, oh fuck I wish she would use hurry up I…ffuuucccckkk'_

'ffuuccckkk' Tina moaned into her loves shoulder, gripping onto the brunette as tight as she could, leaving marks from where she has grabbed with the desire

'Tee…' Bette moaned softly _'how does she know what drives me crazy? Oh fuck..now she is doing…oh god..that…thing…with her mouth on my ear…'_ Bette squirmed as Tina nibbled on Bette's ear

As the friction built, so did their desire, their love for one another took them to heights neither had ever seen, ever even thought of.

'bab…y please' Tina begged as Bette finally entered her girlfriend, Tina letting out a loud moan

'aahhh Tee baby I need you now!' Bette nearing anticipation

'oh god'

Their grinding became faster 'aahhh Tina now baby'

'aahhh'

Bette and Tina were unable to control their bodies now, their desire for each other was too much, their love brought them to climaxing together, just the way they did the night before

As Bette lay motionless on her girlfriends body, Tina couldn't not help but giggle again like a child 'oh my god baby' which Tina got no reply 'baby?'

'hhmm?'

'you okay?'

'are you fucking kidding me?' she laughed 'that was insane'

'it's all you babe'

'no' Bette aid looking up lovingly at Tina 'it's us'

Tina smiled as her eyes slowly started to shut, Bette started to move off the blond when she was stopped 'no, stay there'

'really?'

'yeah, I like you there' Tina tone became weaker, Bette knew she was tired as she lay on Tina, both falling into a deep sleep soon after

The morning after Tina was first to wake up, Bette was now laying on her stomach with her arm and right leg over Tina _'she drives me so crazy' _Tina slowly moved Bette's arm and wiggled out from underneath her girlfriend, pulling the sheet back and stare at the mocha-skinned body she had come to know so well. Tina trailed her hand up and down Bette's back, then looked up but there was no movement so she started to leave little bite marks starting at the base of Bette's spin up, once she arrived at the top of Bette's spine she lowered her hand and entered her lover from behind, moving closer to Bette's ear she whispered  
'god baby, your so fucking wet' Tina knew Bette was beginning to stir as she felt Bette grind against her hand and into the sheets

'Tee' Bette moaned

'sshh' was all Tina said as she moved her position, now laying on top of Bette and while inside the brunette she was teasing Bette's clit with her thumb, moving faster, Bette was now in no control as Tina could feel her girlfriend tighten around her fingers, Tina curled her fingers up, finder Bette's sensitive spot without any worries of finding it, as Bette climaxed

'aahhhhhhhhh Tina!' she screamed, Tina smiled and moved back up to Bette ear 'morning baby'

'morn….ing' Bette said between breaths

^^^

Later on that day, after ten apartments later, they had stopped off at a local coffee shop where they were surprised by how many other gay couples where in there

'Bette, baby, do you think?'

'yeah, but I don't know how we knew'

Tina laughed 'well' taking a sip of her coffee 'I have the hottest girlfriend around, those girls over there wont stop looking at you'

Bette carefully looked over seeing two girls wave at her, she nervously waved back, turning her attention back to Tina 'they are probably being friendly'

'um yeah right' Tina leaned closer 'maybe I should have my way with you here so they know your off limits' Tina moved her hand up closer to Bette's centre 'tell me how wet you are baby?'

'oh fuck….'

'well we could, if you wanted' she smiled as she watched the two girls walk closer to them 'oh no, your girlfriends are coming, should I hide?' Tina teased

'you….are too much and what?' Bette was too aroused to comprehend what Tina was saying until she saw the same blonde and a curly dark hair brunette standing above then smiling 'Hi' Bette smiled, shifting in her seat

'hey, I'm Alice and this is Helena, we were wondering if you were new here?'

'do we look new?' Tina asked

'um yeah kinda, you have that fresh blood about you'

'bloody hell Alice, could you be anymore forward' Helena said, then turns her attention back to Bette and Tina 'ignore her, she just had too much coffee'

Bette laughed, as did Tina 'well I'm Tina and this is my girlfriend Bette, we just moved here from Middleton in North Carolina'

'the sticks?' Alice asked

'yeah, if that's what you want to call it, I guess, we have been apartment hunting all day'

'if you don't mind me asking, how old are you two? You kinda look like she should be in our year at school, speaking of school, Al, we should probably head back soon'

Alice didn't take any notice of her friend, as she sat herself next to Bette 'ah fuck school, this is better'

'we are going back to school, we need a place to live first, that's all' Tina said

'did you kill someone?' Alice asked

'Al!' Helena yelled 'bloody hell woman, give them time before showing your true colours' Helena sighed, looking back at the Bette and Tina 'its okay, you don't need to answer'

Bette shook her head 'no, it's fine, right baby?' Tina nodded 'we left because we wouldn't have been very accepted there, we have been together six months and been hiding it until we got busted so we left'

'that is the sweetest thing' Helena

'we think so' Tina kissed Bette's hand

'fuck me, why cant I find something like that?'

'because you are a retard Al, that's why' Helena replied

Bette and Tina laughed 'so what school do you go too? After we find an apartment we are going to enrol somewhere'

'are you serious? You two are like, still going to go to school?'

'well Tina and I had a plan and we have every intention of sticking by it, the other stuff will fall into place'

'you two should definitely should come start at our school' Helena suggested

'what do you think Bette?' Tina asked

'Totally'

'and you say you have been looking for apartments?' Helena asked 'because my mother is like the owner of some really great apartments around here, I could show you some if you like?'

'wow that's so nice of you' Tina smiled 'I think we are going to like it here, don't you Bette?'

'I already do' smiled the brunette looking into the loving eyes of her blonde girlfriend

**Chapter Ten-**

It had been three days since Bette and Tina arrived in Los Angeles, they had enrolled in school, which they would be starting the Monday coming and their new found friend Helena had spoken to her mother about letting the young couple lease out an apartment, fully furnished, things seem to be going to plan. Although something was wrong, Tina was not herself, she was short with Bette and the brunette needed some answers.

Bette walked into their new kitchen and smiled as she watched her girlfriend cook in their kitchen _'look at her, she has fully taken on in a matter of a few days, now she is cooking for us but what is going on in that head of hers, I know there is something, I know her too well to let this go, I need to make sure she is happy' _Bette walked up behind Tina and wrapped her arms around her waist, smelling the strawberry shampoo in her hair

'you feel so good and you have no idea how sexy you look in that apron'

'that wouldn't be my girlfriend behind me would it, she was going to do the washing' Tina stated turning around 'Hi' kissing Bette

'well your girlfriend got bored, see the thing is, I was in there and I had this funny feeling I was needed else where'

'oh really?'

'yeah and I think, you needed me very very much' Bette's tone got softer as she began kissing Tina's neck

'not now baby, I have dinner almost done and…' before the blonde could finish Bette entered Tina's pants while still sucking on her neck 'this…is….not…fair….game'

Bette laughed as she rub teased her girlfriends clit 'what were you saying?'

'fair….fuck….game'

'right, do you want me to stop?'

Before Tina could answer there was a knock at the front door, Bette looked at Tina 'who could that be?'

'fuck' Bette could tell that the blonde was frustrated

'I will tell them to fuck on, you stay' she ordered, walking away and opening the door to two police 'can…I help you?'  
_'oh fuck, how did they find us, okay porter act cool'_

'are you Miss Bette Porter?'

'depends who's asking'

'a simple yes or no would be fine'

'yes'

'and is there a Christina Kennard at this residence too?'

'No'  
_'oh shit, I just lied to the police.. I am going to hell'_

'are you sure miss?'

Bette swallowed hard 'I don't know a…'

'baby, who is….'

The police officer looked at Bette 'are you sure?'

'Bette, what's going on?' Tina asked

'nothing babe, stay there' Bette looked back at the officer 'why are you here in our home?'

'I have an APB out on the two of you and I need you both to come with me'

'Bette….' the blondes tone was scared

'Tee, it's going to be okay, look sir, if this is about….'

'you know what it is about, I have been told that you both have ran away from your parents'

'I know our rights and you cannot make us go home, we are not minors and more importantly, we don't want to go, we are happy here'

'I see, so you are saying..'

'I am saying that you can tell my father that I am not coming home, not until he can accept me as I am and who I love, now if you will excuse us we were in the middle of dinner'

The officer was actually impressed with how the brunette presented herself 'all I ask is that Christina call her parents and maybe you too, just to let them know you are safe, have a good day' the young officer smiled before leaving

Bette shut the front door and looked over at Tina, who was close to tears, Bette walked over and hugged the blonde 'sshh baby, I swear they cannot separate us, I checked up on it before leaving'

Tina backed away a little 'no Bette, this isn't good, what if they come here? What if they…' tears are now streaming down Tina's face, Bette wiped her tears away

'I promised you the world and now I promise that they will not take me away from you because living without you is like nothing I want to think of but maybe he is right, maybe call your parent's, tell them you are safe'

'yeah?' the blonde smiled as Bette nodded and tucked the stray blonde hairs away from Tina's face

After dinner Bette was in bed but could hear Tina pacing the floor, Tina knew it was time to call home _'what will they say? How can I explain my leaving? Did they understand why I had to leave? Will they accept Bette?'_ Tina finally got up the courage to dial the number

_'Hello' Martha answered_

'Mom, it's Tina'

_'oh baby, it's so good to hear your voice, I have missed you so much, you father too and your brothers and sisters' _Martha snapped her fingers at John who was watching television and mouthed _'Tina'_

'I miss you all too, please forgive me Mom, but Bette and I..'

Martha didn't need an explanation _'Oh honey, I know, you and Bette are in-love and I for one think it is wonderful'_

this caught Tina by surprise 'really?'

_'you can't help who you love darling but you need to come home, you both do, I promise..'_

'no, Mom, I'm sorry we can't'

_'but…'_

'I know what it would be like, I know what Bette's father is like, the town…they will treat us like scum, Melvin will send Bette away, I am so happy you understand and approve Mom, but we aren't going back. Bette is taking good care of me, we have enrolled in school, we have an amazing apartment'

Martha sighed _'so are you never coming back? Are we ever going to see or speak to you again?' _

Tina could hear the sadness in her mother voice 'offcourse we will speak, I will call every week, but we are not going back. I am not saying we wont in the future but right now, we can't, not while…'

_'I love you Christina, we all do'_

'I love you too Mom, tell Dad I love him and that I will still make him proud, I will call next week, please try and reason with Bette's Dad'

_'I can only try darling, I can see why Bette wanted to leave, give her my love, tell her to take good care of you' _

'Oh Mom, please don't cry'

_'How can I not, I love you Tina, please remember that'_

'I love you too Mom, I will call next week'

Tina hung up the phone and fall to the floor in tears, Bette upon hearing this walked out to find her girlfriend slumped on the floor, her head in her hands, Bette sad beside her and rubbed her back, kissing her shoulder 'thank you'

Tina looked up 'that was…painful but why are you thanking me?'

'because of what you said to your mother about not coming home because of me, if you want to…'

'don't you dare say it Bette, we made this decision, I love you and I am with you always, you are right, we can't go back there, not yet anyway but my mother said she would try and reason with your father'

'I love you so much babe, you have no idea, for what you are doing for us'

Tina smiled 'you and me from now on Bette, that's the way it's going to be, promise me that we are never going to be apart'

Bette rested her head on Tina's should 'I promise until the day I leave this world, we will be forever'

**Chapter Eleven-**

**^Five Years Later^**

'Christina Kennard, you have been my partner and my lover for five and half years, there has not been a day in my life that I would change, for you are my first, my last and always my forever and now….' Bette was stopped as there was a knock on the bathroom door

'babe, are you done yet, I have to be at the hairdressers in twenty' Bette opened the door 'what are you doing talking to yourself in there anyway?'

'none of your business' Bette said kissing the top Tina's forehead as she left the bathroom then turned 'babe, did Shane say when she would be around with the food for the party?'

'umm I think at three, I am so excited we are doing this, after all our exams, this is just what we need' the blonde smiled

'I'm going to give Al a call and see if she can get a hold of Helena in New York, It would be great if the whole family was here'

'see and all this time I thought you hated Al' Tina teased

'what can I say, we have one of those love hate relationships' Bette stood frozen as she watched Tina from the hall way undress and step into the shower _'even after this long she still drives me crazy'_

After Tina had left for the hairdressers Bette had called Shane to come over earlier, Shane had join the two in Los Angeles about a year later and like her two friends, she fall in-love with the city instantly.

'I am so excited for you Porter, you are finally going to ask your girl to marry you'

'yeah, it's about time, I just want the moment to be right, with our family here and our exams over with, for now anyway, it's the perfect time'

'well I can guarantee she will say yes'

'you think?' Bette smiled

'are you kidding, you two have been attached to one another for five years now, how could you be doubting that?'

'nah, I am not doubting it, I guess I worry that she wont want to get married, I don't know I guess it's just me over thinking again'

'so can I see the ring?'

'nope, that's for Tee's eyes only, I want her to be the first one to see it'

Shane was helping Bette pack the fridge with the food when the house phone rang 'shit, sorry Shane, could be Tina needing a lift home'

Bette picked up the phone 'hello'

_'Bette, it's Kit'_

'Kit…wow, how you been?'

_'yeah good, under the circumstances, listen Bette, you need to come home'_

Kit, you're scaring me, what's going on?'

_'it's Daddy, he had a heart attack last night'_

Bette couldn't speak, she had hardly any communication with her father since her and Tina left, the two had never been back to Middleton and each time Bette tried to reason with her father it would always end up in a argument.

Shane saw the blankness in her friends face 'Bette, you okay?'

_'Baby Sis?'_

'sorry, I'm here. Kit, is he okay?'

Kit sighed as Bette could hear the crackle of her voice _'he's in a bad way, the doctor's say that he may only have a few days left, he is on life support at the moment, Bette, I know..'_

'I will be there by morning, please tell him I am on my way'

_'please hurry baby sis, I don't….I am so scared, drive safely and I love you, even with everything that has happened, you are still my sister and I love you'_

'I love you too Kit, talk to you tomorrow'

Bette hung up the phone and stood, unable to move, Shane was growing more concerned by the second 'what happened?'

'my..um…my father had a heart attack'

'Oh Bette, I am so sorry, is there anything I can do, call Tina maybe?'

'Tina, shit I forgot, I tonight was suppose to be…'

'Bette, I am sure she would understand but maybe you should call her, fill her in, she is coming with you, right?'

'I don't want to pressure her into coming with me'

'I am pretty sure she will come with you'

Shane had stayed with Bette until Tina arrived home soon after, Tina noticed Bette was not herself as soon as she walked though the door 'baby what's wrong?' Tina walked over to the couch, sat and took her partners hand.

'My father had a heart attack' Bette said softly

Tina looked over at Shane, then back at Bette 'ohh baby, come here' Tina brought the brunette in and hugged her tightly 'are you packed?'

'yeah, I was waiting for you'

'did you pack for me too?'

'did you want me too? I would completely understand why you wouldn't want to go'

'how could she think I wouldn't want to go with her..' Tina smiled 'I go where you go remember?'

'I love you'

Tina smiled 'I love you too' after hugging again Tina looked over at Shane 'do you think you can keep an eye on our house while we are gone or did you want to come too?'

'Fuck no, I will stay here'

Bette and Tina laughed 'well babe, let's get me packed and head back'

**Chapter Twelve-**

After helping Tina pack Bette and Tina told Shane not to let Alice inside or around their apartment, knowing full well that they would return to a dirty or trashed home.

It felt somewhat surreal for Bette and Tina, travelling back on the same road, going back to the place they so quickly were running from, they were now hurrying back there. Bette and Tina had stopped over night then travelled on though to the next day, they arrived in Middleton early that afternoon

'do you want to go visit your parents first?' Bette asked

'No babe, lets go see your father first, that's more important but thank you for offering' Tina smiled placing her hand on Bette's thigh

'thank you so much for coming with me'

'you don't need to thank me, I am your partner, offcourse I was coming' Tina reassured her partner

The two arrived at the hospital, they walked in hand in hand, they did not worry about anyone else, they were now able to walk with their heads held high, taking whatever criticism came their way.

'Excuse me I was wondering what room was Melvin Porter's?' Bette asked at the front desk

'are you family?' the young receptionist asked

'yes I am his daughter'

The woman smiled then looked at Tina 'and you?'

'she is my girlfriend'

'yep, that's right, I am her girlfriend' Tina made sure the woman understood _'there is a reason I hated this fucking town'_

'right, okay well unfortunately it's only close family at the moment'

Bette was getting furious 'listen here, Tina is close family so you better let her in with me or I will flatten you so hard that you wont make it though your next day' Bette threatened taking Tina's hand.

Tina let out a little giggle _'god I love when she takes control, so fucking sexy. Look at the girls face'_

'Room 314'

'Thank you' Bette said coldly, walking off with Tina in the direction of her father's room, once outside Tina stopped 'Tee, what's wrong?'

'I…I don't think I should go in there'

'I need you in there with me Tina' Bette emphasized the word need to her girlfriend, which Tina could see in her eyes

Tina took her partners hand and kissed her cheek 'come on babe'

Bette and Tina walked proudly into the hospital room, Kit was sleeping in the chair, Bette smiled and walked over, touching her sister softly on the shoulder, causing Kit to stir  
'hi Kit' Bette smiled

Kit jumped up hugging the brunette 'oh baby sis, thank god you are here'

Bette smiled, she looked over at her father, his eyes closed, tears formed in her eyes, she walked over and held his hand, Tina watching on from the end of the bed.

'Daddy?' she whispered 'I'm sorry Daddy, please forgive me..Please come back to us' her tone became weak 'I love you Daddy'

Tina walked over to Bette, clinching onto her hand, Bette smiled 'Daddy, Tina's here, I have something I wanted to talk to you about but I am waiting until you come back to us, please come back Daddy'

'we..we were just having dinner when he..' Kit trailed off as Bette and Tina turned

'I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner Kit'

'I understand and Tina, its so good to see you again' Kit grinned, bringing the blonde in hugging her tightly 'my sister taking good care of you?'

Tina laughed 'she always does, if there is anything I can do' Tina offered

'Thanks'

'so hows he doing? Is there any change?' Bette asked

'no, the doctor told me that his blood pressure is dropping and there is nothing more they can do but keep him comfortable' Kit broke down in tears, Bette opened her arms and hugged her older sister again, tears falling from the brunettes eyes, Tina rubbing her back

'Kit, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen this way, it's just…'

'he is a stubborn old man Bette, a bigot in his own right, but I am so happy to see the two of you again and baby sis, look at you, tell me how is college going?'

'we have both finished our exams so we are planning a stress free break'

'sounds nice, Tina, your mother stopped by earlier, I didn't tell her you were coming because I weren't sure but they would be happy to see you'

Tina smiled 'I am so looking forward to seeing them too, I speak with my mother and sister Julia every other week but being here, seeing them again, it's different, you know?'

Kit smiled 'offcourse, maybe you two should head there now, the nurse came in and told me visiting hours are over in ten minutes anyway'

'fuck that' Bette cursed 'our father is dying and all they are worried about is visiting hours'

'babe, calm down' Tina said taking her girlfriends hand

Bette sighed 'it's just not right Tina'

Tina give Bette a knowing look, then looked over at Kit 'maybe we should get some rest and come back early in the morning'

'that sounds like a good idea' Kit said hugging both her sister and Tina 'where are you two staying?'

'um we haven't really thought of that, I think it depends on how receptive Tina's parents are to having us there'

'babe, I told you they wouldn't mind'

'your mother may not but what about your dad Tee?'

'let's just deal with it, if it comes up, otherwise we will be staying at the hotel'

'well let me know what you decide and I will see you both back here tomorrow'

'Thanks Kit' they replied in unison

Bette and Tina drove to Tina's old home, as they pulled up out the front Bette took her girlfriends hand and smiled 'before we go in there, I have something I need to ask you'

'oh yeah?'

'this was all planned out, the reason for the party but now, with my father dying..'

'baby, as cute as you are when you ramble, what's this about?' Tina asked before a knock at her window, Tina turned, while Bette jumped 'Mom, Oh my god!' Tina yelled unleashing Bette's hand and jumping out of the car

_'This is not my week'_ Bette forced on a smile stepping out of the car

^^^

**Back in L.A**

'wow, poor Bette' Alice said 'and so they went to Middleton?'

'yes Alice, what are you thick today or something?'

'well excuse me for being blonde'

'you cannot always use that, your dumb because you don't think'

'fuck you'  
'no thanks, I know you have been trying but I don't sleep with friends'

Alice sarcastically laughed picking up the phone 'what are you doing Al?'

'calling some people'

'umm fuck no, I was told you were not allowed to throw any parties'

'well Jesus fuck, what are we suppose to do with this apartment?'

'I was thinking and maybe we organise to take the party to them, you know the one were Bette was planning to propose to Tina, the one she made up?'

'oh damn it, so there was never going to be a party?'

'Al, will you get with the times, Bette organised the party, not as a way to celebrate the end of their exams, it was for Tina, she had everything planned out'

'so what your saying is we go to hicks town and bring the party with us?'

'yes Alice, as much as I do not want to go back, I would rather be the best, best man I can be to Bette'

'Ummm hello? I will be the best man'

'no, you won't'

'yes'

'no'

'but come on!'

'how about Tina's?'

'yes, I want that!'

'good, so do you like the idea and do you think Helena is going to be able to make it? It could kind of be like a all girls weekend away'

'sounds great but one tiny question?'

'yes?'

'there will be hot water there right and beds to sleep in?'

^^^

'I can't believe you two are here' Martha said bringing in some coffees 'I am sorry it was under these circumstances but I am glad you came'

'I am glad we are here too, we haven't really been anywhere but to the hospital, I don't think either of us is looking forward to the bigotry in the town' without thinking Bette took Tina's hand, Martha looked at the two holding hands and smiled

'I think it's wonderful, a fairy tale, you two still together after five years on your own, as much as I have missed Tina, I am glad she had you Bette, you have really taken care of my baby girl'

'she really has mom, you should see her in LA, she has just accepted a internship at one of the most wonderful galleries in LA and I just have to say, this house has not changed, how is dad?'

'he's wonderful, he retired just last week so we are planning on doing some travelling and I wanted to see if it was okay with you two if we stopped by LA for a few days?'

'oh mom offcourse, Bette and I have a spare room and everything'

'well then it's settled'

'where is Daddy anyway?'

'at the bar, drinking, we will be home soon enough, how about you two go and unpack and I will sort out some dinner'

'um Mrs Kennard, are you sure about us staying here?'

'Martha, please and offcourse, I wouldn't have it any other way'

Tina stood up and hugged her mother 'thank you' she whispered

Bette and Tina unpacked the car and began walking up the stairs 'wow, last time we did this, I was guaranteed a heavy make out session in your room'

Tina turned 'I may up the stakes'

'I will just follow your arse then, it always leads me to victory' she laughed

'you are just too cute sometimes porter, now follow my arse and you may get a surprise' Tina continued to walk

**Chapter Thirteen-**

Bette watched Tina as they walked up the stairs and into Tina's old bedroom _'her arse she the cutest thing I have ever seen, I may even like it better than her breasts..now your talking stupid' _Bette laughed to herself as she sat down their bags, Tina who was standing at the bed looking around her old room felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist

'hey you' she turned smiling

'remember the night I stayed over and you made me sleep on the floor?'

Tina chuckled 'you were so frustrated with me but I wanted the first night we slept together, to be the first time we made love and it was and we have slept beside each other ever since'

'do you think this town has changed at all or do you think we may get a little more acceptance?'

'I honestly don't know babe, all I know is that you and I are better than that, we have something they will never understand, I would however like to see a few people, even though they were narrow-minded, they were still my friends and I just left, you know?'

'yeah, I understand' moving the hair away from her lovers face 'I love you'

'I love you too, can you do me a favour and lay down with me?'

'why would you even ask, offcourse I will' Tina laid down on the single bed, Bette close to her, as they snuggle into one another Tina's eyes slowly begin to close 'hhmm this feels nice being in your arms' as they two laid on the small cramped up bed, Tina stirred 'babe will you marry me baby?' Tina asked in a sleepy tone

_'oh my god…Tina just asked me…'_  
'are you dreaming babe?'

Tina sat up from her near comatose state 'I ask you to marry me and you ask if I am dreaming?'

Bette smiled 'I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to make sure you were awake when I gave my answer'

'and?'

'and for the past two days I have been wanting to ask you the same thing, I got a ring for you and all and then my dad got sick and with all these interruptions…'

'you were going to ask me?' Tina asked smiling

'well that's kind of what the party was for and all those secret lunches with Shane'

'so your saying yes?' the blonde asked grinning

'well are you?'

'Bette, all I have ever wanted is to be with you, you are my everything and I would nothing more than to marry you, have kids with you and grow old in your arms, so yes offcourse I will marry you' with saying what was in her heart Tina straddled Bette pressing her lips firmly on her own, their tongues dancing together

Bette moaned 'Tee..'

Tina smiled breaking away from her lover 'yes baby?'

'you didn't wait for me to ask officially' Bette teased

'wow you are too much sometimes, go on then'

'nah, I don't think I want to now' Bette joked as Tina held her down tickling her 'okay..okay fine!'

'you going to ask?'

'ask what?' as Tina began to tickle the brunette again 'okay..Tina will you marry me?'

Tina stopped and smiled 'yes, Bette Porter I will'

Bette reached up and grabbed hold of her fiancées arms, rolling her over so that now Bette was straddling her 'promise to be my wife?'

'yes'

'good' with that Bette began to assault Tina's mouth, tongues dancing together again, this time they were in the heat of the moment, Bette began to pull up Tina's shirt, kissing her bare stomach 'one day we are going to have a baby in here' Bette said as she looked up at Tina

'whatever you want' Tina agreed

Bette continued as she moved lower, unbuttoning Tina's jeans, Tina felt herself become wetter with anticipation 'baby…please'

'Tee.. I am going to take my time'

_'oh fuck, she is too much' _  
Tina let out a moan of frustration 'taste me…please'

Bette giggled 'are you sure?'  
_'I love making her squirm, I give it five more seconds until she screams at me to fuck her..one..two..I love when she is frustrated like this..three..four..here it comes…five..'_

'aahh your driving me crazy will you just fuck me already' she screamed

'geez honey, all you had to do was ask' and with that Bette began to taste her lover, her fiancée

Tina's screams where not going unheard, Bette knew that Tina was becoming louder. Bette began to move back up quickly 'Tee, you have to be more quite' she whispered before moving back down, kissing every inch of the blondes body

'aaahhh baby…'

'do you love me Tina?'

'aahhh'

'Tina?'

'yes…ye…I..love….y..ou'

Bette entered Tina with her tongue as her thumb was attacking the blondes clit, Bette knew that Tina was close as she her body began to spasm, Tina's hands clinching the sheets

'aaaahhhhh ba…by…..'

Tina climaxed in one almighty scream that the whole neighbourhood could have heard; Bette smiled as she moved back up Tina, watching her chest move up and down rather quickly  
_'never fails, how can I ever get enough of this woman'_ Bette though before approaching Tina's face 'Hi' she smiled

'oh…my…god' she chuckled

'you are absolutely amazing'

Tina was unable to speak, her breathing was shallow 'Bette?'

'yeah baby?'

'do you think we could have a wedding by the beach?'

Bette smiled 'anything you want babe, you can (kiss) have (kiss) anything you (kiss) want'

'anything?'

'anything, the beach wedding, the perfect house, now give me these lips'

Bette moved in moved close to Tina, their lips moulded together, Bette moaned into Tina's mouth 'mm babe?'

'yeah..'

'we better…get up'

'why?'

'because we are in your home, with your mother down stairs, who by the way probably heard you and I don't want her thinking that we are sex maniacs'

Tina smiled seductively 'I am not the one that started this'

'we will agree that later, right now, you need to get dressed'

'damn you Porter, why must I get dressed?'

'because if I had my way you would never be dressed but one of us needs to be the grown up' she chuckled

'fine' the child-like tone had Bette in laughter

Later on Tina was helping Martha in the kitchen while Bette was setting the table

'when dad suppose to be home?'

'oh honey, give him another few minutes, he will probably stumble in soon enough'

'are you and daddy okay?'

Martha sighed 'offcourse honey, just marriage'

'I just would hate to think that….'

'no sweetie, your father and I are fine, he may frustrate me sometimes but I kick him back into line, nothing to worry about'

'tell me about it, Bette frustrates me to no end but what can I do, I love the woman, she has been my rock when I needed her the most'

'I'm glade she is taking care of you, I just wish you would have told me that you were in love, maybe we could have worked around it'

'I wanted too, I wanted to shout from the rooftop that I love her but we know what Middleton is like, there is no way we could have been happy here'

'may I ask how it started?'

Tina smiled 'it was six months before we left, Bette and I had planned to go see a movie, I never expected…'

^^^

'so what movie are we seeing?' Tina asked, as the two girls walked down the street

'you'll see' Bette smiled

As the two teenagers pay for their tickets and walk inside the theatre they seat themselves down in the back

'oh my god Bette did I tell you that Billy wanted me to go out with him, like on a date?'

Bette cringed 'really, what did you say?'

'I said yes ofcourse, it's not like he's not cute and it's the only offer I have had'

'but he is such a guy, he's a loser Tina…' Tina could see the brunette had more to say, as she give her a knowing look 'so if, I don't know, someone else was to ask you out?'

'like who?' the blonde asked

'nobody, never mind me' Bette tuned and looked at the screen

'why are you being like this?'

'like what? I didn't do anything?'

'umm hello, you are being, I don't know, not yourself'

Bette turned back around 'fine, you want to know what's wrong?'

'yes I do..tell me, I am your friend..why are you saying mean things about Billy just because he asked me out?'

'I..I..'

Tina was getting angrier 'well?'

'because I want to go out with you'

Tina gasped 'you…umm…' swallowing hard 'I don't understand…'

'geez Kennard, you can be so dense sometimes, I like you, like a lot'

'but you're a girl'

'and your point?'

'I just…I never' Tina was lost for words

Bette leaned in closer to the blonde 'tell me if you don't want me too but all I have wanted to do is kiss you' she whispered, bitting her bottom lip

'Bette…'

'sshh close your eyes' Bette moved closer, their lips mere inches apart 'I'm going to kiss you now'

Bette did as she had said, she pursued her lips on to Tina's, she could taste the her cherry chap stick, their lips moulding together, tongues entering, the electricity was though the roof

^^^

'oh my, darling…she is one romantic alright'

'yeah, I know and from then I was hers, she had me coming back for more'

'okay enough, I don't need to know anymore' Martha laughed as she heard the door shut 'seems like your father is home'

As Tina and Martha were walking into the lounge they heard John shout  
'Where's my baby girl?'

Tina smiled and started to walk faster until she was stopped by the sight of her father, seeing him again for the first time in five years, she ran into his arms 'daddy!'

'oh honey, it's so good to see you' John said though his tears 'let me take a look at you' standing back 'wow, you are so beautiful'

'and you haven't changed a bit' smiled the blonde

'and where is that woman of yours?'

'Bette?'

'offcourse'

'Bette, can you come in here for a minute'

Bette walked in from the living room, holding some cutlery, she had heard John come home but she wanted to give Tina some time with her father 'Hi Sir'

'Bette, wow, no wonder my daughter took a fancy to you' John said walking over and hugging the brunette

'thank you'

'and what's with the sir, call me John'

Bette smiled 'thank you'

Just then Bette's phone began to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket 'I'm sorry, it is Kit'

'Kit..what's going on?'

_'it's Daddy..Bette, you need to come down here' _

'what's happening, I hear lot's of noises in the background'

_'Bette, Daddy just died….'_

With that Bette dropped her phone, time moved still

**Chapter Fourteen-**

Three days later, after Melvin's funeral Bette was laying down in Tina's room, she blonde smiled as she walked over to the bed, watching her fiancée sleep, she ranked the stray hairs away from the brunettes face. Bette had been distance towards Tina since her fathers passing, the only thing Tina could do would be wait until her partner wanted to talk

'baby, you okay?' she asked softly

'hhmm?' Bette opened her eyes 'oh I didn't mean to fall asleep, I have just been so tired lately'

'I understand, would you like something for dinner?'

'no thanks, I'm not very hungry' Bette turned over

'Bette, will you look at me for a minute?'

Bette turned back over 'what?'

'will you please let me in, I know that you need time but all I want to do is help, comfit you or just sit with you but you wont even snuggle with me at night, to be honest it's scaring me'

_'I don't want to loose you too…please don't be scared baby'_ Bette wanted to say so much to Tina but her heart was breaking for the loss of her father 'I just need time okay?'

'I am trying but can I at least hug you at night?'

_'how can I have been so stupid' _Bette smiled up at the blonde 'come here' reaching up to Tina, once Tina sat Bette moved closer, mere inches away from her ear 'I'm sorry babe, can you ever forgive me?'

'I think I can do that, just communicate with me, so how about my hug?' she smiled

_'how can I say no to that'_ bringing Tina close, holding her tight, something about hugging Tina set Bette free as her tears fall quickly from her eyes, Tina did not let go

'sshh baby, I'm here, let it out my love'

'I was trying to be so strong, I thought if I broke down that'

'sweetie, you are allowed to cry, you are always trying to hide your tears from me but babe, your tears make you human'

Bette smiled though her tears 'I love you'

'not as much as love you and I cannot wait to be your wife and take car of you forever'

'tears and all?'

Tina chuckled 'tears and all, now give your fiancée some love' pulling Bette's face towards hers, kissing her with all that she was _'is it wrong that I want to make love to her right now'_

Later that night Martha and John told the two woman about the opening of a new restaurant, it was a big deal in a small town like Middleton so there was no reason for suspicion

Tina turned 'How do I look?'

_'not as good as you would look out of it tonight'_ Bette chuckled to herself walking towards Tina, placing her hands on the blondes sides 'can we stay home?'

'ha ha, not happening babe, we are going because tonight we are going to tell my parents about getting married'

'aahh cant we do it tomorrow?'

Tina hooked her eyebrow 'seriously?'

'fine, lets go'

Tina kissed the mocha-skinned brunette 'good girl and if your lucky I will make tonight a very pleasurable evening' Tina growled in her ear

As Martha, John, Bette and Tina walked towards the restaurant Bette and Tina walked in, again holding each other close, they had not been discrete since arriving, at the funeral the two did have a few side comments, which they took on the sleeve, Tina had been impressed with how in control Bette was with her anger about the comments

'why is it so dark?'

'are you sure that the opening is tonight Mom?'

Martha smiled 'It's opened, I guess they are setting the ambiance or something'

Martha and John walked in first, Bette and Tina following 'Mom I really don't think its op…' Tina was stopped as she and Bette froze, there was Alice, Shane and Helena smiling at the two 'SURPRISE!' the three screamed, running up to Bette and Tina hugging them both

'what are you guys doing here?' Bette asked truly surprised

'well porter, we figure that you couldn't miss your own party so we brought the party to you two'

'Surprised?' Martha asked

'how did this happen?' Bette asked

'well your friends called while you two were out two days ago and told me about this party that Bette had been planning for Tina and they told me their plan and I was all in'

'this is crazy, I just cant believe you guys are here' Tina, still in shock

'well we are and we have booked this place out for the night so lets get some drinks and party' Helena suggested

In fact that it was not a restaurant, it was a small space filled with balloons, streamers and all the supplies that Bette had brought the week before, she had been a little upset that her sister was not here to help her celebrate but understood that Kit was taking their fathers death hard. As the small party went on Bette clinched her glass as she clinched onto Tina's hand 'I just wanted to thank you all for doing this, it's just what I needed and I think I can say from both Tina and I that all we really want is out family here as….' Bette looked to Tina

'Come on Porter, spill' Alice called out

'shut up and let the woman talk' Shane said back

'as I was saying before Al rudely interrupted me, I organized this party for one reason and that was to ask Tee to marry me and when everything happened…'

'what Bette is trying to say is that we never needed a party, Bette asked me to marry me three days ago and I accepted without hesitation so you could really call this a engagement party'

'Go you Porter!'

'way to go Bette'

Martha and John both gleaming with pride, walking over to Bette and Tina hugging them both, congratulating them

'well go on Bette, dance with your fiancée' Helena said smiling

'I may just do that' looking over to Tina again, smiling lovingly 'will you?'

'like you even need to ask' and with that Bette lead Tina to the spare space on the floor, bringing her close placing her hands around her waist, Tina placed her around the brunette neck, nuzzling into the mocha-skin, smelling the perfection that was Bette Porter, as they swayed to the slow music Bette moved her left hand up her lovers outer thigh. They moved as one_ 'everything is going to be perfect now'_ Tina thought to herself as she whispered the sweet sound of love into the brunettes ear. Bette grinned at the moment, she was filled with so much, she had never felt so ecstatic as this moment right now. They had their whole life in front of them.

_How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
what kind of life would that be?  
OoOoOoO I..  
I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold, your my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything  
good in my life and tell me now_

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breath without you, if you ever go  
How do I ever , ever survive?  
How do I, how do I oh how do I live

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life there'd be no  
world left for me and I ... baby I don't know what I would do  
Id be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave baby you would  
take away everything real in my life  
and tell me now

(How Do I Live-Trisha Yearwood)

**THE END**


End file.
